Once Upwn a Time
by xXDeathGamerXx
Summary: This is the story of 4 Kingdoms, Kingdom Wammy, Kingdom Darkness, Kingdom Kira and Kingdom Butterfly, and what happened to them. LxBB MelloxMatt NearxMatt MisaxLight onesided LightxEvry1 and some fluffy-goodness
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a prince named Beyond Birthday, he ruled the kingdom of Darkness, Beyond Birthday-sama or BB-sama as he was often called by closer friends, had dark black hair, that was messy but not excessively, he had piercing red eyes that allowed him the magic ability to see people's name and life span just by looking above there head. Beyond had a younger brother named Mail,(pronounced Mile) who was often called Matt because he hated Mail, his hair was blood red and his eyes(though usually covered by goggles)were green, but they changed color when he got pissed off(they turned red like BBnii-chan's)

A few kingdoms over was Prince L's kingdom called Wammies, prince L had black hair and black eyes, his hair was uber messyness and looked like he just crawled out from under the bed, his eyes had strange black circles under them because he almost never slept, his younger brothers where Prince Mihail(Mello for short) and Prince Nathan(Near), Mihail had blond hair at jaw length that curled slightly at the ends, his eyes were blue as the sky, Prince Nathan had pure snow white hair and his eyes where an icy blackish gray, his hair was always curled almost looking girlish though he was definitely a boy.

A few kingdoms over from that was the Kira Kingdom, ruled by the vicious Light Yagami, whom everyone outside his kingdom called Light Imagay. His younger sister was named Sayu Yagami, both of them had ember colored hair and chocolate brown eyes, Light was a neat freak and believed he was god, where as Sayu was sweet and innocent, she couldn't think of harming a single person.

Another kingdom, a few miles away, was the kingdom of Princess Misa, that kingdom was called Butterfly Kingdom, Misa was a stupid and careless girl with blond hair, she always wore it in to half pigtails on her head, she had blue eyes, her eyes however, had the same unnatural ability as Prince Beyond Birthday's, and so, her parents and the parents of Beyond Birthday had a conversation…..

"Your Son would make an excellent husband for my daughter King Birthday" said King Amane(Misa's daddy) "Yes, well, not to be rude King Amane, but your daughter is a dipshit and my sons are gay, so I'm afraid that we will not marry them off." King Birthday said calmly and King Amane said "Fine. Have it your way, our kingdoms truce is over." And with that King Amane left with his dipshit daughter Misa and his dipshit wife Takada. King Birthday sent for his sons Beyond and Mail, they came down the stairs and Beyond said "Yes father?" Mail just looked at them with the usual fear in his eyes and King Birthday said "Beyond as you know Princess Misa had her eyes on you, but you needn't worry; you will not be forced to marry her. She is just to stupid to be married to you" Beyond sighed with relief that he will not be forced to wed a moron, and Mail smiled at his brother, the queen, Queen Maria said "Both of you will be marrying a Wammy prince" with that both Beyond and Mail's mouths dropped Mail remembered how badly he Mihail and Nathan got along, both making fun of his red hair until he kicked there asses up and down this side of the earth, and Beyond remembered the sharp words he and Prince L had had…….

Over in the Kingdom of Wammy, King Watari told his sons Prince L Prince Mihail and Prince Nathan of there upcoming arranged Marriages, Prince L said "Father, who am I to marry?" King Watari said "Your bride to be is Prince Beyond Birthday, Prince L" Princes Mihail and Nathan both blurted out "WHICH ONE OF US HAS TO MARRY PRINCE MAIL?" King Watari said "Eather of you, but Prince Mail will have to chose, so for all of you to get along we are sending you all to the world of shadows, and hopefully you all will have fun and get along well" and at that Prince L, Prince Mihail, and Prince Nathan all got sent to the world of shadows, and they found Prince Beyond and Prince Mail waiting for them, Beyond was dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt covered in strawberry jam and blood and lose denim jeans and he had refused to wear shoes, and Mail was dressed in a black and white long sleeved striped shirt and knee length denim shorts and combat boots, Mail had a cigarette in his mouth as did Beyond, and L said "B, do you really have to smoke? I would hate for you to get cancer from it…." Beyond looked at L and said "L, I will smoke if I damn well please." Mail smirked and muttered "ouch, rejected, nice one B" B smirked in response to Mail and said "Mail we are going to call you your nickname out here so people don't get confused" Matt smirked "SWEET! DITCHED MAIL ONCE AGN MATT!" Matt did a happy dance and Mihail and Nathan cracked up laughing and L said "Same goes for you two, Mihail you are once again Mello, Nathan you are once again Near" Near and Mello smiled and everyone walked to the apartment they where all to share…….

OK! REVIEW FOR COOKIES!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Ok this is the second chapter to Once a Pwn a Time, so please comment and review!

"OK so we have established our rooms in this hell-hole of a house, now what do we do?" asked Mello angrily. "I don't know Mello, why don't you ask your chocolate?" said Matt in a teasing way, but Mello punched Matt in the stomach and Matt doubled over in absolute pain and Beyond walked up behind Mello and threw him 200 feet for punching Matt, after all, Beyond and Matt ARE brothers, and why shouldn't they try to protect each other? "Everyone CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Near shouted as he was getting pretty annoyed at all the fighting and he then walked over to Matt and pulled up Matt's shirt "Jesus Christ Mello! You punched Matt so hard it broke the skin on his stomach!" Mello walked over and was immediately alarmed at the fact Matt was bleeding "Omigawd! Matt! I'm soooooooo fuckin sorry! Are you ok?" Matt looked at Mello and with a bit of blood coming from his mouth he smirked and said "its gonna take a lot more then a punch to get ridda me Mells." Mello just smiled and helped Matt up, Beyond and L had, with out anyone noticing, run off!

"L are you sure we should be doing this?" asked B as L licked and sucked on B's neck (you perverts thought I was gonna say something else didn't u?) L looked at B and said "But Beyond, I thought you _wanted_ this?" B looked at L then pushed him on the ground and they resumed making out.

Later that Night….

"Near! Where the fuck did Matt go?" Mello said angrily at the fact the red headed gamer was missing. "He said he was going to go on a walk, this did happen after Beyond and L came back after they fucked and friggin announced it to everyone….he was probably grossed out and needed fresh air, chillax Mello" Near said with a cool smirk. "chillax? CHILLAX? NEAR YOU MORON! MATT COULD HAVE BEEN KIDNAPED! HE CAN'T FIGHT WORTH A DAMN!" Mello ran out of the 4 story house and tried to find Matt, he finally found him in a cosplay store in town looking around, Mello grabed matt by the shoulder "Matt, babe, there you are. I was worried that you got lost!" Matt turned and Mello's jaw droped, there stood Matt, with cat ears and a cat tail, in a fluffy knee lenth pink skirt with black ribbon around the bottom of it and a black corset with pink ribbons tying up the top. A black kitty collar around Matt's neck had a small bell on it and Matt had fishnet gloved on and ankle high high-healed boots on. "M-Mello! Hi…" Matt said looking oh so embarrassed. "M-Ma-Matt, I didn't know you dressed like a girl…." Mello said still looking Matt up and down, just then BB, L and Near walked in and BB started laughing his ass off and L paled and Near just looked shocked at what Matt was wearing, Matt looked embarrassed that everyone had found out about his job. "SO what? I work at a cosplay store and they thought id look kawaii as a female!" Matt said angrily as his cat ears twitched and his tail swished angrily. Mello said "Mattie, Babe, calm down, you look like a bad porno shot…" at that Matt slapped Mello and walked off. "Will our family ever get along?" Near said with a sigh "I don't know Near, I really don't" said B


	3. Chapter 3

OK to those of you who actually read this crappy story (hugs) ty! And to those of u who don't….. (Scribble scribble scribble in my death note)

"Near, do you think I was to hard on Matt?" asked Mello after he and Matt had a HUGE fight, Matt got his gamer ass kicked, and now will not talk to Mello cuz Mello kicked below the belt, LITTERALY! "Mello. YOU NEVER KICK A MAN IN HIS NUTS!" said Near, almost knocking Mello over with the force (yes, the force)

MEANWHILE!

"L, I believe that we are going to have a lot of fun in this universe" said BB, dipping his fingers into his jam-jar "I agree with you Beyond" said L, shoving his cake into his mouth.

IN THE KINGDOM KIRA

"FATHER THIS IS OUTRAGOUS!" said Prince Light Imaga-I mean Yagami, when his father tells him he is to marry Prince Beyond, Prince Mail, or Princess Misa

"I am sorry Light, but this is final." Said King Sashiro and Queen Sachiko smiled "Now Light, it isn't all that bad, Prince Beyond, Prince Mail, and Princess Misa all have the special eyes, Misa is a pop star AND a Princess, Mail is a gamer and a genius and Beyond is a MOTHER FUCKING GEINUSE and on-top of that, a murderer, so just chose one and get it done." Princess Sayu looked at her mother "MOM! U SAID NAUGHTY WORDS!" giggled Sayu and she smiled at the pic of Prince Nate, her betrothed, and sighed "Prince Nate is sooooooo dreamy 3" Sayu skipped away happily as everyone continued there discussion.

BACK TO MELLO MATT AND NEAR

"Yo Near, can you please explain how this helps me remember where I left my game boy?" asked Matt while Near finished tying him to a tree with Super Strong Rope. Near smirked and said "It doesn't, but it makes making out with you a lot easier" Matt blushed and said "WTF!" Near walked up to Matt and kissed him very lightly on the lips, darting his tongue over Matt's lower lip matt squirmed and broke the ropes and ran away from Near, so far in fact, that he was in Japan. "Wow….I guess Matt reeeaaally didn't want me to kiss him…" said Near, then he went to play with his robot.

BB AND L

"L I think your little brother just kissed Matt, cuz he txted me that he is in Japan and NVR coming back…" said BB with a slight sigh "oh? Cest lavi" and L kissed BB, BB of course kissed L back and L darted his tongue into BB's mouth and BB responded…..they made out 4 an hour x3 and EVRY fangirl knows where it went after that….

JAPAN

"Heeeeey lil red head…..wanna hang with a real man?" the thug asked the small red headed female "YOU WISH!" the girl kicked the thug so hard he died "hmph! You best not mess with Matt!" said Matt(AKA THE GIRL) and Matt sighed _I would have to go trans-gender right about now. _


End file.
